DE 10 2006 024 117 A1 discloses the mounting of a drive unit for an industrial truck via a spring element. The drive wheel together with the drive unit thereof is fastened in a steerable manner to a vehicle frame. In addition, the drive wheel is mounted at its side, which faces away from the vehicle frame, so as to be pivotable about a vertical axis. An at least slight movement of the drive unit in the vertical direction relative to the vehicle frame can take place via a spring element. In the known solution, a spring suspension of the drive wheel, which spring suspension is in particular also suitable for reach trucks, is obtained without reducing the stability and overturning resistance of the reach truck.
When four-wheel vehicles having rotatably mounted axles with one or more drive motors are used, the lateral stability during cornering is always an important aspect in order to obtain as little rolling as possible. It is also endeavored for such industrial trucks to improve the comfort properties by means of spring suspension and damping at the drive wheel and at the supporting wheel. In particular when only one driven wheel is used, the stability against overturning and the residual load-bearing capacity are an important aspect, in particular in the case of high lift vehicles.